


Morning's Like These - Stray Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, No Smut, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Stray Kids Fanfic, Stray Kids Fluff, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, changlix, changlix are softies, jeongchan, just fluff, minsung - Freeform, minsung are softies, pure skz fluff, seungjin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, skz fanfic, skz fluff, skz one shot, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids are cuties, stray kids are softies, stray kids are whipped, stray kids one shot, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love when we get days off, Just so i can spend them with you baby."What Stray kids get up to on their days off!Includes multiple ships.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Morning's Like These - Stray Kids

**Changlix:**

Changbin woke up from the soft sound of birds chirping from the tree outside their window. He went to stretch, but realised something was pining his arms down. His boyfriend, Felix, was lay on top of the olders chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his legs curled around his ankles. Changbin smiled, admiring his soft boyfriend as he slept peacefully. The older ran his fingers through Felix's blonde hair, tracing lines on the youngers neck. 

"Good morning" Felix said, yawning loudly as he snuggled closer to Changbin.

"Morning, baby" The brunette replied, pulling Felix closer to him. He pecked the Blonde's lips and smiled, resting his hands over his back.

"It's finally our day off" Felix smiled "And i can't wait to spend it with you."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Changbin laughed, prying Felix's body off his. The older slipped out of bed, pulling Felix with him.

"We should shower first" Felix said, grabbing a towel. Changbin followed his boyfriend into the bathroom like a lost puppy, holding his hand tightly.

After their shower, the pair decided to go out for breakfast to a local cafe. 

"Go get a seat, i'll order" Changbin said as Felix nodded. Since they were in public, they couldn't show any affection towards one another, which hurt the boys slightly.

Changbin went up to the counter and ordered two hot chocolates, a croissant for him and a smoothie bowl for Felix. He paied the cashier and made his way over to the table in the corner where Felix has sat. 

"They'll bring the food over in a few minutes" Changbin said sitting opposite Felix. The younger nodded, showing Changbin an funny video on his phone.

The pair were talking for around 5 minutes before their breakfast arrived. They thanked the waiter and started eating straight away, enjoying the presence of the other.

Once the couple finished breakfast, they made there way to the aqarium in Seoul where they spent the rest of the day, secretly holding hands when they could. 

-

**Minsung:**

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Jisung asked, jumping into his boyfriends lap. Minho wrapped his arms tightly around the boys small waist, kissing his lips softly. 

"Well, We could just stay in and watch movies all day, then maybe go out for pizza and ice cream later?" Minho suggested, intertwining his and Jisung's fingers.

"That sounds like fun" The younger replied, leaning his head on Minho's shoulder. 

"You choose a movie, i'll go get snacks and our duvet" The older said, pecking Jisung's lips one last time before heading to the kitchen. The younger sat down on the couch and grabbed the tv remote, turned it on and put on Netflix. He chose a horror movie to start with, as he knew that if he got scared Minho would hold him close and protect him.

"I got popcorn, crisps, chocolate, some water and our duvet" Minho said, returning with his arms full of snacks and a blanket. The younger took the bowls of food and placed them on the coffee table as Minho set up the couch. He put all the pillows together and sat down, pulling Jisung gently down to sit next to him. The blonde lifted the duvet up so it was covering them, holding his boyfriend close, their hands intertwined under the duvet.

"How come you chose a horror hmm" Minho teased, pinching Jisung's cheek as the younger blushed.

"Because, i knew you would protect me" Jisung giggled, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist. 

"I will always protect you" Minho smiled, kissing Jisung's head. The younger smiled, resting his head on Minho's shoulder as the movie started. 

"I love you" Jisung said, kissing Minho's neck lightly.

"I love you too Honey" The older replied, running his hands through Jisung's soft hair.

The duo watched movies for around 7 hours, and Jisung started to fall asleep during the last one.

"Sung-" Minho cooed, shaking the boys shoulders lightly.

"Mmm" Jisung replied, pulling Minho closer.

"Baby, we should probably go get dinner before the place closes" Minho says, pulling himself and jisung up off the couch.

"Ok" Jisung whined, as Minho dragged him to the front door.

"Yay, let's go get Pizza!" Minho smiled as his sleepy boyfriend whined.

-

**Seungjin:**

"Hey seung!" Hyunjin smiles, wrapping his arms around the youngers shoulders. Seungmin was currently sat at their table, eating a bowl of cereal in peace until his boyfriend interrupted him.

"Hey jinnie" He replied, leaning back into his boyfriends chest.

"So what's the plan for today?" The older asked, kissing Seungmins head before sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Well, i thought we could go to a theme park maybe" Seungmin said, finishing his cereal.

"Good idea baby" Jin stated, pulling Seungmin onto his lap. The younger giggled and kissed Hyunjins lips, who kissed back happily.

"Let's go get ready" Hyunjin said, kissing Seungmin's lips one last time. The pair made their way up to their bedroom, holding hands as they walked.

They got showered and changed before heading out, getting into one of the cars to drive them to the theme park. 

"I love you" Seungmin said as his head rested on the older shoulder. The pair had just arrived at the theme park, they were just waiting for their staff to get the tickets.

"I love you too, baby" Hyunjin replied, kissing Seungmins lips quickly before pulling a mask over his face. Seungmin did the same and the pair got out of the car and made their way over to the theme park enterance. They got let in and seungmin immediately pulled his boyfriend towards his favourite ride.

"Lets go on this first" Seungmin said as him and Hyunjin walked side by side around the park, being careful to not be too obvious. 

After going on a few rides, the pair decided to get home as it started to get late.

When they arrived, Hyunjin pulled seungmin upstairs, hugging his boyfriend close.

"Cuddles?" Hyunjin questioned, closing their bedroom fire before turning the tv on.

"Of course" Seungmin smiled, pulling Hyunjin onto their bed.

-

**Jeongchan:**

"I'll go get some food for us, and we can just stay in here all day" Chan said, slipping out of bed. His boyfriend nodded as he turned on the tv and found a tv show for them to watch. He snuggled further under the blankets, waiting for Chan to return. 

The older returned a few minutes later with a bowl of fruit, some juice and a bag of crisps.

"This should last us for a bit" He laughed, placing the food on the bedside table. Jeongin smiled, pulling Chan under the duvet.

"I put this show on for now" he replied, wrapping his arms around chans waist as the pair watched the tv.

"Hm ok" Chan stated, holding Jeongin close.

Around 4 hours later, the duo were both fast asleep, cuddled together under their duvet. Chan was the first to wake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, turning the tv off as it was quite loud.

"Jeongin baby wake up" he said, stroking his boyfriends soft face. 

"Mm" the younger mumbled, sitting up on Chan's lap.

"We should go for a picnic" Chan said, pulling Jeongin out of bed.

"Yeah we should!" They younger shouted, dragging Chan out of the room. 

They went into the kitchen and grabbed as many snacks as they could, putting them into Chan's backpack. Jeongin grabbed two cartons of strawberry milk the closed the bag, putting it onto his back.

"Right, Lets go!" Jeongin smiled, putting his shoes and coat on. Chan followed his boyfriends actions and the pair left the dorm, walking down the street to the nearest park.

When the couple arrived, they set up the picnic in a secluded area under a tree. Luckily, the park was quite deserted so no one would see them. 

"I love you Channie" jeongin whispered as the pair sat eating, watching the sunset.

"I love you more" Chan smiled as he discreetly held the youngers hand. The couple spent the rest of the afternoon talking while watching the sunset.


End file.
